Une lueur d'espoir
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Post HP6 Alors c'était ça ? Tout allait finir comme ça ? Sur des nondits, sur des doutes qu'ils emporteraient avec eux dans la tombe ? Estce que c'était comme ça que tout devait finir entre eux….? RXH


_Voilà une fic écrite à l'occasion de La saint Valentin pour Benelie ! Avec son aimable autorisation, je vous la poste ici en esperant qu'elle vous plaira ! Gros bizous ! _

_

* * *

_

_-_ Ils arrivent ! S'écria Ron. Courez ! COUREZ !

Hermione sentit Harry lui prendre la main et le suivit sans réfléchir, les branches fouettant son visage, griffant ses jambes tandis qu'elle sentait déjà le froid l'envahir.

Ils arrivaient… Les Détraqueurs étaient tout proches… et ils étaient là pour eux…

- Plus vite ! S'écria Harry.

Hermione trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant le Survivant dans sa chute. Il se remit sur pied presque immédiatement l'attrapant par le bras pour la relever:

- Viens… allez, Hermione… debout…

Elle acquiesça, perdue et regarda soudain derrière elle, paniquée:

-Ron ? Harry, où est Ron ?

- Je sais pas… Putain, merde, viens !

- Non ! Il est resté là-bas ! Il faut y retourner !

Il la tira violemment vers lui, l'obligeant à se remettre à courir malgré la peur et le désespoir qui s'emparaient d'elle.

- Harry, non !

- Vite… VITE !

Il la poussa soudain sur le sol, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris.

- Ils sont là… chuchota-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et cessa de se débattre. Le silence qui les entourait et le froid qu'ils ressentaient n'étaient en rien naturel et elle savait que le moindre bruit pouvait leur être fatal….

Juste là… les Détraqueurs étaient juste là, à quelques mètres d'eux…

Incapable de les voir, mais ressentant leurs effets dévastateur au plus profond de son être, Harry resserra son étreinte sur sa meilleure amie, la suppliant mentalement de ne pas bouger.

Hermione cessa soudain de respirer, attentive au moindre bruit….

Puis un cri déchira les ténèbres, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Hermione voulu se relever mais Harry la retint avec force pendant que les créatures s'éloignaient peu à peu de leur cachette.

Elle se débattit mais Harry ne lâcha pas prise.

Alors elle attendit…

Elle attendit pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Harry retire finalement sa main de sa bouche, dans un geste prudent mais incertain.

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis… murmura-t-il en se redressant pour regarder l'obscure forêt qui les entourait.

Hermione secoua la tête et éclata en sanglot, enfouissant sa tête contre le torse du Survivant.

- C'était Ron ! Je suis sûre que c'était Ron… Ho mon Dieu, Harry, ils vont le tuer !

- Non… calme-toi… ce n'était pas lui… ce n'était pas Ron…

- Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit ? S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant avant de se relever avec difficultés. Il n'y a que Nous et Eux dans cette foutue forêt, Harry ! Ca fait des semaines qu'on a vu personne ! Ca ne pouvait être que LUI !

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux:

- Ron a besoin de nous !

- Hermione, c'est trop tard… dit-il en baissant les yeux. S'il n'est pas mort, ce qu'ils lui auront fait sera bien pire…

- Non… NON ! Sanglota-t-elle. Ron !

- Hermione, non !

Elle se détourna de lui et courut à la suite des Détraqueurs, se moquant du froid, de la pénombre ou encore de la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Harry la suivait mais elle n'en avait que faire… tout ce qui lui importait c'était lui…. Ron…

- Ron ! Appela-t-elle entre deux sanglots. RON !

Elle ralentit finalement, haletante, n'ayant plus la force de continuer sa course effrénée. Et soudain elle stoppa. Il était là, debout entre les arbres, regardant dans leur direction.

- Ron !

Hermione accourut à sa rencontre avant même que Harry n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Hermione, non….

- Ron…?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur sa joue… elle était glaciale…. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et recula subitement.

- Ho mon Dieu, non…

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et secoua la tête:

- Non… pas ça… NON ! Gémit-elle. Pas CA !

Elle hurla son nom et s'avança vers lui. Elle le gifla, le frappa, l'embrassa à travers ses larmes mais il ne réagit pas… Et elle finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, gémissant et sanglotant…

Le corps qui lui faisait face n'était plus qu'une coquille vide… les Détraqueurs lui avaient prit son âme…

Ron n'était plus…

- NON ! RON ! NOOOON !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur, la respiration haletante.

Elle passa une main sur ses joues et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient encore, essayant de se calmer.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'elle n'était ni dans une forêt hostile ni dans sa chambre et se souvint finalement où elle se trouvait et pourquoi….

Elle était au terrier… dans la chambre de Ginny…

Dernier havre de paix dans ce monde en guerre…. Dernier moment de répit avant la fin de tout….

Hermione soupira et repoussa ses draps pour se relever. Elle ne pourrait plus dormir maintenant… c'était peine perdue…

Elle resta quelques instant assise au bord du lit à essayer de calmer le rythme affolé des battements de son cœur et essuya une nouvelle fois ses joues humides.

Elle avait peur… jamais elle n'aurait imaginer avoir aussi peur juste à cause d'un cauchemar et elle fut prit de l'irrésistible besoin de voir Ron qui dormait sûrement paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté….

Ce cauchemar était loin d'être le premier….

Cela faisait des nuits qu'elle ne rêvait plus que de ça… de ce voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre tous les trois… leur dernier voyage….

Et plus l'échéance se rapprochait, plus elle avait peur…. Peur de les perdre, de ne pas pouvoir les protéger… de mourir sans leur avoir jamais dit à quel point elle les aimait… Harry comme un frère… et Ron… Ron comme elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais…. D'un amour si fort qu'elle en avait mal…

Ses cauchemars étaient un signe… elle le savait….

Tout son être lui criait de révéler ses sentiment au rouquin… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Hermione essuya ses yeux humides, se maudissant intérieurement de sa faiblesse et soupira.

Si elle le perdait, elle en mourrait….

Chassant ses pensées lugubre, la jeune femme respira profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme et ses esprits.

Elle ne devait pas aller le voir.

Au lieu de cela, elle se leva précipitamment, cherchant une plume et un parchemin le plus discrètement possible et y inscrivit quelques phrases à la hâte pour ses parents. Rien d'important… rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà… juste… quelques mots pour les rassurer… et se rassurer elle-même….

Hermione signa en bas du parchemin et se maudit soudain en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucun hibou sous la main.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se décider à aller emprunter Coqecigrue.

Elle roula le parchemin et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Ginny en refermant la porte.

Elle tritura quelques instants le courrier entre ses mains avant d'entrer dans la chambre voisine.

Elle se figea sur place quand elle aperçu Ron debout devant la fenêtre:

- Ron…

Il ne se retourna pas et resta silencieux, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'angoisse qui étreignait la jeune femme depuis son réveil.

- Je… je suis désolée… je pensais que tu dormais…murmura-t-elle en s'approchant timidement. Je voulais t'emprunter Coq….

- Il est partit…

Hermione sursauta et s'avança un peu plus vers lui:

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai envoyé porter une lettre… loin… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans nos pattes quand nous partirons….dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre. Cet hiboux stupide nous ferait tous repérer…

Hermione ne dit rien, consciente du sacrifice que Ron venait de faire. Cela pouvait paraître infime ou même ridicule, mais de cette façon, il tirait un trait sur ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque là et cela le bouleversait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

La jeune femme posa une main hésitante sur le bras de Ron qui ne bougea pas.

Elle tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur et contempla le ciel sans un mot, respectant le silence que le rouquin semblait apprécier.

- A qui tu voulais écrire ? Demanda-t-il soudain, sans pour autant la regarder.

Hermione tressaillit et retira brusquement sa main du bras de Ron.

- A mes parents…

Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta d'une voix tremblante.

- Je leur ai dit, Ron… je leur ai tout dit….

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, il tourna les yeux vers elle et ressentit un horrible pincement au cœur en la voyant au bord des larmes.

- Il fallait que je leur dise… se justifia-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas partir sans rien dire… en sachant que… en sachant que je ne les reverrai peut-être plus jamais….

Ron se raidit mais ne l'interrompit pas pour autant.

- Il y a tellement de chose qu'il fallait que je leur dise… que je les aimais… que j'étais heureuse… qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter… mais tout ça… tout ça a sonné tellement faux…. J'avais peur… il fallait que je leur dise… je… je ne…

- Je comprend… l'interrompit Ron avec un sourire triste. J'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil… mais tu connais ma mère….

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et son regard se perdit dans la plaine, brumeuse à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur une forêt sombre que la brume ne rendait que plus sinistre, et elle frissonna.

Elle reporta son attention sur Ron et remarqua qu'il la fixait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a …?

- Tu as fais un cauchemar… comprit-il.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise par tant de perspicacité.

- Je… comment tu…?

- Hermione Granger n'est pas vraiment du genre à se lever au milieu de la nuit pour écrire à ses parents…. Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. En général, elle attend des heures plus décentes…

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire forcé et réalisa avec horreur que ses yeux débordaient de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

Un gémissement lui échappa et elle posa précipitamment une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Presque aussitôt, elle sentit Ron l'attirer contre lui et poser doucement son menton sur le dessus de sa tête:

- Ne pense pas à ça… implora-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Pas maintenant…

- C'est trop dur… j'ai peur, Ron… je suis morte de peur…

- C'est normal d'avoir peur…

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en quittant la chaleur de ses bras. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne devrais pas perdre mes moyens comme ça ! Ce n'est pas… je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça et ça me terrorise, et je ne sais pas quoi faire… et… et…

Elle s'interrompit quand Ron posa sa main sur sa joue et elle leva les yeux vers lui:

- On est pas encore partit, Hermione… tu n'es pas obligée de venir…

Elle lui sourit et la peur et l'affolement dans ses yeux firent peu à peu place à une tendresse mêlée de reconnaissance.

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle finalement. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis… Où que Harry aille, on ira…on serra avec lui… on lui a promit, non ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée…Répéta Ron, mais cette fois, son ton était presque suppliant.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et frotta légèrement sa joue contre la paume du rouquin, se sentant tout à coup plus sereine, presque en sécurité….

- N'y va pas… murmura-t-il soudain.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Quoi…?

- N'y va pas, Hermione…. Harry et moi, on peut le faire…. n'y va pas… implora-t-il. Je veux pas te perdre… reste ici, reste loin de tout ça… je t'en prie…

- Ho Ron…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveaux et elle se serra très fort contre lui:

- Je peux pas faire ça… lui sourit-elle tendrement.

Il grimaça et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille:

- Je sais… soupira-t-il. Mais j'aurais au moins essayé…

- …Ron ?

- Hum…?

- Tu n'es pas obligé non plus…. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda surpris et lui sourit, conscient que cette petite phrase changeait tout. Leur destin était entre leur main… ils avaient le choix… ils l'avaient toujours eu et l'auraient toujours… et il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant que de savoir que leur avenir leur appartenait encore….

- Merci….

* * *

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle… murmura Ron dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux et resserra ses bras autour du cou du rouquin, se laissant aller aux dernières notes de musique qui clôtureraient bientôt le mariage de Bill et Fleur…. Un peu plus loin, Tonks et Lupin dansaient amoureusement tandis que Ginny et Harry, tendrement enlacés, semblaient profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble….

- Hermione… répéta Ron.

- Pas tout de suite… supplia-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. S'il te plaît… pas tout de suite….

Il acquiesça malgré lui et ferma les yeux en respirant le doux parfum des cheveux d'Hermione.

La musique s'arrêta enfin mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient y prêter attention. Ils restèrent encore un long moment enlacés avant que la jeune femme ne se sépare finalement de lui.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, l'air étrangement triste, avant de se détourner:

- Bonne nuit, Ron… souffla-t-elle.

Il resta immobile, interdit et la regarda disparaître à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Pourquoi une boule s'était-elle formée dans son estomac ? Et pourquoi ces mots retentissaient-t-ils comme un adieu à ses oreilles ?

Ron sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux sans pouvoir les retenir. Alors c'était ça ? Tout allait finir comme ça ? Sur des non-dits, sur des doutes qu'ils emporteraient avec eux dans la tombe ? Est-ce que c'était comme ça que tout devait finir entre eux….?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir Harry et Ginny le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Va la rejoindre… murmura Harry en se forçant à sourire. … dis-lui…. Rien n'est encore joué, Ron…N'abandonne pas maintenant… Vous ne méritez pas ça….

Ron se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les dernières traces de sa fierté et rendit son sourire à son meilleur ami… à son frère de cœur….

Le Survivant passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la rouquine et encouragea Ron du regard.

- Notre force c'est l'amour… ça l'a toujours été, pas vrai ?

Ron acquiesça et ses yeux brillèrent de fierté, d'amour et de reconnaissance. Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, mais dans ses yeux, Harry put lire un "merci" plus sincère que n'importe quelle parole.

Il se retourna et courut à l'intérieur, montant les marches quatre à quatre avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Hermione….

Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre, ses yeux perdu dans la lande, comme les siens la veille….

- Il faut qu'on parle… déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas parler, Ron… supplia-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Et bien moi, si !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Hermione…

Elle le regarda un instant d'un air de défi avant de détourner les yeux en soupirant:

- Je suis tellement idiote…

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et secoua la tête:

- Non… tu ne l'es pas….

- J'essaye d'éviter cette conversation depuis des semaines, Ron….

- Je sais…

Elle croisa son regard et détourna les yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… implora-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas…?

- Je ne veux pas… il ne faut pas….

Il lui releva doucement le menton et se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi…? Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione le repoussa et étouffa un sanglot.

- C'est trop dur…

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles…?

- De nous ! Expliqua-t-elle. Ron, on va risquer nos vies…

- Ca sera pas la première fois….

Elle secoua la tête:

- Tu ne comprend pas…. Soupira-t-elle.

- Alors, explique-moi !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on ai de relation… parce que… s'il t'arrive quelque chose… j'en mourrai….

- Hermione….

- Je t'aime… je t'aime plus que tout…. Mais… on est même pas sûr d'avoir un avenir… sanglota-t-elle.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça rendra les choses plus faciles de pas être ensemble ?

- Non… enfin si ! Je ne sais pas… peut-être…. Il y a ce cauchemar que je fais… et… ça a l'air tellement… tellement vrai….

- C'est ça qui t'as réveillé l'autre nuit…? Demanda-t-il d'un air plus doux.

Hermione acquiesça malgré elle:

- Et la nuit d'avant… et celle d'avant… et toutes les autres depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard… avoua-t-elle en cachant ses larmes.

- Raconte-moi…

- Non….

- Hermione, raconte-moi….

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et posa une main sur sa bouche.

- On est dans cette forêt… les détraqueurs nous poursuivent… et… et… on est séparé… et ils… ils…

- Ils quoi…?

- Ils te prennent ton âme…gémit-elle. Et je ne peux rien faire… je ne peux rien faire !

- Ca n'arrivera pas… assura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point… à quel point…

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- Hermione… Je sais… que c'est pas facile… Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je regretterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie qu'on ai rien vécu tout les deux…. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je me demanderais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, si on aurait pas pu vivre quelque chose de merveilleux…. Quelques jours… ou même quelques heures…. Tout avec toi devient incroyable… et… je… je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin des temps si… si on n'essaye pas….

- Ron….

- Ne nous condamne pas à passer le reste de nos vies seul…. Peut-être qu'on mourra demain… peut-être pas…. Mais laisse-nous une chance ! Rien n'est joué… On peut pas arrêter de vivre maintenant par peur de ce qu'il va nous arriver….

Hermione le dévisagea, incrédule. Jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Ron n'avait été si mature, si fort et si faible à la fois…. Ses yeux brillaient mais il lui souriait avec tendresse malgré son appréhension….

Elle savait qu'à cet instant précis, ils jouaient leur avenir…

Et il avait raison… rien n'était encore joué…

- C'est vraiment… ce que tu veux ? Questionna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il acquiesça et lui caressa la joue, essuyant ses larmes:

- Oui… pas toi…?

- Ho si… ho si, Ron….

Il prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser.

- Je t'aime, Hermione….

Elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps, se serrant tout contre lui….

Dans quelques heures, lorsque le soleil se lèverait, ils quitteraient le terrier….

Ils abandonneraient la vie qu'ils avaient eu jusque là…

Plus jamais l'insouciance ne leur serait permise… plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant…

Mais malgré l'incertitude qui les envahissait, malgré les doutes, la peur et le danger… malgré tout cela, il leur restait l'espoir….

Et ils savaient qu'à l'image des sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre, la petite flamme d'espérance qui brillait en eux ne s'éteindrait jamais… quoi qu'il arrive….

Parce que maintenant, plus que jamais, ils avaient une raison de se battre…. Une raison de vouloir vivre… une raison de survivre….

…pour construire, ensemble, un avenir…..


End file.
